


Cold Hands, Warm Heart

by Miscellaneous_Subtext



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cold Weather, M/M, Prompt Fic, cold fingers, cute fic, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_Subtext/pseuds/Miscellaneous_Subtext
Summary: Stiles is cold, but Derek is there to warm him up. (In the cutest way possible.)





	Cold Hands, Warm Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts on Tumblr or FOREVER, but I'm attempting to overcome my writers-block one small fic at a time.

Derek hears him before he’s even at the door, he knows the fast stutter of Stiles’s heart anywhere. But the fast quiver of his breathing is odd, so is the strange chatter that accompanies Stiles normal annoyed muttering. 

“S-s-stupid ice, s-stupid w-w-w-eather…” The door to the loft slams open and Stiles stumbles through. He’s wearing multiple layers, a jacket over his hoodie, and a scarf, and beanie. His cheeks and noise are pink and Derek thinks he looks adorable. 

“Hey…” Derek crosses the room, letting Stiles close the door before he wraps his arms around Stiles waist. The cold seeps out of Stiles and into Derek, Derek’s only wearing a long sleeved henley, sweater and jeans, all soft and worn because he hadn’t planned on going out today.

“Oh my g-g-god,” Stiles lifts Derek’s shirt and sweater, sticking his cold fingers against Derek’s back, making him flinch. Stiles’s fingers are slightly damp and now that they’re this close Derek also notices the dampness on Stiles’s clothes.

“Shit, Stiles, what were you doing?” Derek pulls Stiles’s beanie off and tosses it on the floor so he can rub his cheek against Stiles’s hair. 

“Jeep w-w-wouldn’t start, had to f-fix it.” Stiles is warming up now, wrapped up in Derek’s arms. Derek shifts, tugging at Stiles jacket and trying to pull it off. Stiles moves away reluctantly, letting Derek slide his jacket off. Stiles shoulders slump forward, curling into himself a little as he removes his scarf and tosses it on the couch. 

“Come on, I’ll make you some coffee.” Derek takes Stiles hand and leads his shivering boyfriend into the kitchen.

Stiles leans against the counter while Derek flips the switch on the kettle and grabs two of his biggest mugs. One has a wolf on it, a joke gift from Stiles, but Derek likes it, the black wolf reminds him of his mother. 

Cool arms slide around Derek’s waist and he feels Stiles lean his head against his back, between his shoulders. 

“You alright?” Derek asks, looking back at Stiles and just catching sight of the top of his head. Stiles fingers find the edge of Derek’s jumper again and slide underneath. They’re warmer than they were, less like ice, but it still makes Derek shudder. 

“Yea, I’m good.” Stiles smells of contentment, sweet and lingering. Derek rubs his hands over Stiles’s arms, holding them still as he turns. Stiles eyes are wide, a smile on his face. Leaning down, Derek brushes a kiss over Stiles’s nose, making him scrunch it up. It’s cute, so Derek does it again. 

“You’re an idiot.” Stiles mutters before reaching up to cup the back of Derek’s head and pulling him down into a proper kiss. It’s slow, Stiles lips are pink and cold still, so Derek licks over them, his tongue leaving a warm path as he trails it down Stiles’s neck. He shoves Stiles shirt up at the back, big hands hot against Stiles’s skin. Together they take a step, Derek moving Stiles backwards until they hit the counter. 

“Watch it buddy, you know how easily I bruise.” Stiles complains, but he doesn’t let Derek go, his hands just slide through Derek’s hair and down his back.

“I know,” Derek smirks, nipping at Stiles’s neck, sucking gently and making Stiles moan.

“Jerk,” Stiles gasps and Derek ignores the jab, he can hear the lie, Stiles loves it, loves him. Derek reaches down and grabs Stiles’s ass, which makes Stiles squeal, (which he will definitely deny later) and lifts Stiles onto the counter.   
“Oh my god, I hate you.” Stiles laughs and Derek grins up at him. 

“I love you,” And yea, Derek is a huge fucking sap. He blames Stiles. 

“I know,” Stiles grins, which gets him a smack from Derek. Stiles throws back his head and laughs, then snuggles his face into Derek’s hair. 

“I love you too,” Derek can hear the grin, he and Stiles have been together three years, and they’ve come so far in that time. Stiles wraps his legs around Derek’s waist, holding him close, his cheek resting against Derek’s hair. Derek presses his nose into Stiles’s shoulder, closes his eyes and just breathes. 

After a while Stiles shifts and brushes his hand down Derek’s neck, his fingers are warm now.


End file.
